Dominant Drackens
Dominant Drackens, also known as Alpha Drackens, are basically the "Fathers" of a typical Dracken family unit. They are the protectors, main providers, and discipliners in a mateship. General Information The dominant Drackens are the hunters of their family unit, feeding their submissive and children. Only a dominant really needs to learn how to hunt as the bigger animal he can kill and present to a submissive, the more enticing he is to her. It would represent his ability to not only feed her sufficiently, but their children too. Some dominants will teach their dominant Dracken children to hunt, but refuse to allow them to hunt while they live in their home due to the need of being the only or main provider of food. There are some unorthodox dominants who take their submissive mate and submissive children hunting, however numbers are few only 1 in every 500 submissives is taken hunting. Taking into consideration that there are only about 650-700 submissives worldwide, that is not a very high amount. If a very powerful dominant is chosen by a weaker submissive, then the dominant's power will completely cover its mate's power. This means that the dominant will be able to also work as a grounding mate and absorb any excess magic from the submissive, thus allowing the dominant to be the only dominant mate. However, this is uncommon. The scent of the top dominant will calm down not only the submissive, but the subordinate mates as well. It is a way for the top dominant to calm down a raging mate so they aren't exposed. However, the subordinate mates' scent does not necessarily work the same way so it is very dangerous when a top dominant loses his composure. If a submissive were to die, many dominant Drackens do not look for another mate. In situations where there are more than one dominant and they lose their submissive, some choose to say with the other dominant as lovers and continue to raise any children they had. Others take their biological children and leave permanently. Basic Personality Characteristics Dominants are very possessive of what they deem theirs and are very territorial, most likely due to the dragon blood in their veins. A dominant Dracken will be most vicious and dangerous when his submissive is in heat, pregnant, or nesting. Any threat to his submissive or young will be removed as quickly as possible. Many dominant Drackens appear to be outwardly cold and cruel, especially when interacting with strangers. It is only with his submissive, any other dominant mates and young that he will show any tenderness. A dominant Dracken will punish his submissive if he feels the submissive has done wrong though he will never cause his submissive any permanent harm as Drackens, like their dragon counterparts, are very vain and prideful creatures. This stems from an ancestral instinct of when Drackens were beginning to emerge and were hunted and killed. A beautiful, flawless submissive will be a source of great pride for any dominant. Dominant Drackens, as of recently, are forced to adapt to the modern world in order to obtain a submissive mate. Hundreds of years ago, dominants would have isolated their submissive mate in order to fully protect them and ruled over them with a strict hold. Basic Appearance Characteristics All dominant Drackens, when grown, are larger than the Submissive Drackens. Dominant Drackens have scales covering approximately fifty to sixty percent of their body. The scales entirely cover their wings, each scale one inch apart from the next. Their wings are large and powerful, much like how they are, spanning up to an average of twenty-five feet in length depending on how old, height, and. Scale colours in the dominant Drackens are determined by the same pigmentation that colours the iris. In some cases, the gene mutates and creates a completely new colour or mixes two colours into one, making red, yellow, orange, etc. Other factors that determine the scale colour are hair colour, their parent's eye and scale colour, and their grandparent's eye and scale colour. The Dracken genes will normally search through an entire family line to find colours that could manifest in a dominant's wings; the need to be the most appealing to a submissive drives the gene to find the correct combination to have large, bright, colourful, flashy wings. In some situations, a dominant with three or even four colours can be found, which usually implies they have been the only Dracken in their line for several generations and that the Dracken gene has pulled every colour it could find into their wings and scales. Male Dominants Male Dominant Drackens are incapable of carrying children. However, they can impregnante non-magical humans, magical beings, submissive Drackens, or female dominant Drackens. As such, they tend to be more familiar with sex and are rarely virgins. Female Dominants Female Dominants cannot impregnate male submissive Drackens. When mating a male submissive, the female dominant will carry the children. A female dominant will eventually feel useless as a protector and provider if she is constantly pregnant, thus their number of children will be considerably less than a male dominant and male submissive or a male dominant and female submissive couple. A female dominant can impregnate a female submissive Dracken by rising her submissive's temperature and mixing their sexual fluid by rubbing her fingers at the neck of the submissive's cervix. A dominant female Dracken with a submissive female will only be able to have baby girls; they are incapable of having baby boys. A female dominant Dracken will become barren if she were to engage in sexual activity with a non-dracken. Other Information A dominant Dracken cannot have more than one submissive due to the possibilities of hostility and aggression between the submissives. A widowed dominant can petition to the Elder Council in order to be allowed to participate in another mating meeting. If the petition is rejected, then they are forced to find a human to mate with or continue to be alone. A dominant can leave their submissive; they are not forced to be with one another. Some weaker dominants have cracked under the pressure of looking after a submissive and maybe subordinate dominates as well, but there are consequences to their weakness. A submissive will not let their dominant be with anyone else and will likely kill the other person if the dominant tries to start a relationship with anyone other than them. If anything happens to the submissive whilst the dominant is away then the Counsel will execute the dominant as negligent. If the submissive is pregnant when the dominant leaves then the baby will die, usually taking the submissive with it and the punishment is death.